Mao Nonosaka
|image = |kanji = 野々坂 まお |romanji = |alias = Mao-chan |race = Human |birthday = |age = 14 |gender = Female |height = |weight = |eyes = Aqua Blue |hair = Purple |affiliation= Hinata Hino; Aru Akise; Ouji Kosaka; Yukiteru Amano; Minene Uryu and Masumi Nishijima |previous affiliation= |occupation= Middle School Student |previous occupation= |base of operations= |status = Deceased (Second World); Alive (Third World) |relatives = Unknown |manga debut = |anime debut = |japanese voice = Yukana |english voice = |number = None |type = Hinata Love Diary (Apprentice) }} Mao Nonosaka (野々坂 まお, Nonosaka Mao) is one of Yukiteru Amano's friends at his new school. She owns the apprentice diary, "Hinata Love Diary". Personality Mao, or "Mao-chan", is a polite and sweet 14-year old with notable purple hair and sports a dress and sailor hat throughout the series. She is a very gentle-voiced, polite and perky person, using honorifics towards most people she knows. Her best friend is Hinata Hino, whom she loves deeply and is very protective of her. She is an open lesbian and clearly proud of her adoration of Hinata, willing to do anything for her. Hinata is well aware of Mao's affection, although she shows awkwardness when Mao expresses her more peverse adorations of her. Mao has a fascination with Hinata's breasts and expresses her desire to see them get bigger, much to Hinata's embarrasment. As a hobby, Mao often takes photographs, usually at inappropriate moments, such as Yuki's first meeting with her and Hinata when he tripped and pulled her trousers down. She also show surprising strength, able to punch Ouji Kosaka to the ground with her fist. Mao is devoted to Hinata and willingy to do anything to protect her, even going along with her plan to attack Yuki, Yuno Gasai and Aru Akise for the sake of Hinata's relationship with her father Karyuudo Tsukishima. She is relatively harmless, but if anyone threatens Hinata, she will display a more dangerous side and is able to use a knife. She will also throw her life on the line to protect Hinata, even if it means being stabbed by Yuno. She holds Akise and Yuki in high regards, considering them good friends, and while she still sees Kosaka as a friend, she often teases him for his self-centered ways. Diary & Abilities Mao's devotion to Hinata and her willingness to do anything for her is her strongest ability, being more than willing to protect and fight for Hinata. While she leaves the thinking to Akise and Hinata, Mao is willing to pitch in and help out her friends when needed, following Yuki's directions to fend off Karyuudo's attack dogs, and helps form a human stack to get Kosaka through a ventilation shaft during Yuki's kidnapping. Her Apprentice Diary is the Hinata Love Diary which works similar to Yuno's diary, focusing entirely on Hinata's actions. However, it has a more sexual aspect to it, complimenting Hinata on her looks and breast size, and expressing Mao's own delight at seeing Hinata get surgery down to her cleavage. Plot Overview Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Future Diary Holders Category:Apprentice Diary Holders